EL AMOR TE MATA?
by alexaescamilla5
Summary: Kagome, su hermana Kikyo e Inuyasha fueron mejores amigos desde niños. Kagome había sabido muy bien como ocultar sus sentimientos a Inuyasha porque él estaba enamorado su hermana. La situación se complica cuando ellos rompen e Inuyasha comienza a darle señales a Kagome sobre lo que siente por ella; bueno eso es lo Kagome cree... Una historia de amor o tragedia como a ti te parezca.
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Esta es la primera vez que me animo a subir una de mis historias, realmente espero que les guste, cualquier critica, consejo o comentario es bienvenido, me gustaría saber que les ha parecido este primer capitulo.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia si me pertenece.

* * *

 **EL AMOR TE MATA ?**

...

Capitulo 1: La noche del corazón roto

Una chica de 17 años caminaba bajo la lluvia sin rumbo fijo, mantenía su cabeza gacha en un intento de que su flequillo mojado cubriera un poco sus ojos y así si alguien la veía, no se percatara de sus ojos llorosos; aunque su esfuerzo seria en vano ya que su expresión la delataba por completo, esa chica estaba llorando y para nada era de felicidad.

Hasta ahora la noche no podía ser peor, haba salido corriendo del baile de graduación luego de ver a su hermana besándose con Inuyasha, ella sabía que había sentimientos entre ellos desde que eran pequeños; la verdad aunque los tres eran amigos de la infancia, la relación de kikyo con el joven de cabellera blanca siempre fue más fuerte, kagome siempre se sintió como si desencajara cuando estaba con esos dos.

Y aunque sabía que nunca sería posible, se había permitido enamorase de él, incluso tenía la ilusión de que el la escogería en vez de a su hermana. Las cosas entre kikyo e Inuyasha habían estado tensas durante todo el mes pasado y hace tan solo una semana habían terminado su relación oficialmente, todos en el instituto hablaban de ello. Ese día su hermana había ido llorando a su habitación y aunque no le dijo el motivo de su rompimiento, le aseguro que esta vez no habría reconciliación.

Luego de tantos años de ver la relación de su hermana con Inuyasha, Kagome había enterrado sus sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón, pero el estúpido de Inuyasha tuvo que arruinar todo.

*ESCENA RETROSPECTIVA*

El día después del rompimiento de kikyo e Inuyasha, Kagome acudió a sus asesorías de matemáticas como hacía cada miércoles, y como siempre Inuyasha la estaba esperando sentado en la mesa más al fondo en la biblioteca; la sesión comenzó normal, Inuyasha le dio unos ejercicios y Kagome trataba de resolverlos y cuando se atascaba o no entendía algo él le ayudaba, todo iba bien hasta que:

-Y dime, ¿no piensas preguntarme acerca de lo que paso con Kikyo? – le pregunto el chico de ojos dorados mientras ponía su mano sobre papel para impedir que Kagome siguiera escribiendo y le respondiera.

-Realmente no es mi asunto, creo que lo mejor es no ser curiosa por esta vez – contesto Kagome manteniendo su mirada en la mano del chico, de verdad no quería hablar del tema, Inuyasha la consideraba su mejor amiga y siempre le contaba sus problemas, incluidos los amorosos. Por mucho tiempo ella había lidiado con ello, pero esta vez no quería saberlo, tenía el presentimiento que le afectaría demasiado.

-¿Estás bien Kagome?, creo que estas enferma o algo – le dijo el peliblanco con semblante preocupado mientras tocaba su frente y la de la chica al mismo tiempo para comparar temperaturas – no es normal en ti esa falta de curiosidad.

\- Yo creo que sí lo es cuando se trata de mi hermana idiota! – levanto la voz la chica mientras apartaba la mano del joven de su frente.

\- ¿Que fue lo que te dijo Kikyo?, seguramente te dijo algo malo y te puso en mi contra – dijo con un puchero mientras se recargaba en su asiento y se ponía de brazos cruzados, solía ser un poco infantil cuando estaba con Kagome.

La chica no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, sabía que él no dejaría de insistir hasta que le preguntara.

-De acuerdo, si es lo que quieres entonces dime: ¿Que sucedió entre ustedes dos? - pregunto sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Gracias- escucho decir al joven lo que la obligo a voltear solo para encontrarse con la mirada seria de sus amigo – Enserio necesito hablar de esto contigo, solo en ti puedo confiar-.

Kagome no pudo evitar golpear al chico en la cara cuando le dijo la razón por la que rompió con su hermana, al parecer los dos habían acordado que al terminar la preparatoria irían a la universidad de la ciudad, ya tenían toda una vida planeada, el estudiaría medicina y ella arquitectura, se casarían luego de que los dos terminaran sus carreras, tendrían dos hijos a los que el traería al mundo y ella se encargaría de diseñar y construir la casa donde vivirían, todo sería perfecto. Pero a Inuyasha quería reclutarlo una universidad que estaba al otro lado del mundo, era muy prestigiosa, sería un tonto si la rechazaba.

-Así que ustedes terminaron por no ir a la misma universidad!- Kagome estaba furiosa, no por la razón del rompimiento, sino porque Inuyasha llevaba considerando el irse desde hace meses y no le había dicho nada.

-Auch!, de suerte que no me sacaste un diente, no quisiera ir al baile con un espacio vacío adornando mi sonrisa- dijo en tono de broma del peliblanco.

\- Porque no me dijiste nada de esto antes, ¿Pensabas decirlo cuando ya estuvieras montado en avión?- la chica echaba fuego.

-Tranquilízate, te lo estoy diciendo ahora, necesito que me apoyes, esto es importante para mí, es una oportunidad única en la vida y la persona con la pensé pasaría el resto de mi vida decidió que no puede perdonarme si me voy lejos por unos años- el chico había ido cambiando su expresión a una de profunda seriedad mezclada con un toque de angustia.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Luego de haber consolado a Inuyasha ese día, los sentimientos de kagome florecieron de nuevo y a una velocidad increíble, ella misma se sorprendió yendo a los lugares donde sabia que él estaría, incluso tomaba el camino largo de la cafetería a su aula tan solo para verlo sentado en su banco tomando apuntes; poco le faltaba para parecer una acosadora.

Ella e Inuyasha pasaron demasiado tiempo junto los días siguientes, él la esperaba para acompañarla a casa y charlar con ella, durante el receso Inuyasha se daba el tiempo de ir a saludarla y preguntarle que tal iba su día, la verdad es que Inuyasha nunca imagino que le estaba mandando mensajes equivocados a Kagome.

Él había hecho todas esas cosas porque ella era su mejor amiga y quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con las personas que él quería antes de que tuviera que irse al extranjero, solo le quedaban 3 semanas y eso lo ponía triste y melancólico.

Un día mientras él la acompañaba a casa, Kagome no soporto la curiosidad y le pregunto acerca del baile, ella quería saber con quien iría; Inuyasha le dijo que había tratado de reconciliarse con Kikyo muchas veces desde que rompieron e incluso la había invitado al baile pero esta lo había mandado al carajo.

Así que cuando Kagome le dijo que ella no tenia pareja para el baile él de inmediato se puso de rodillas en la acera y le pidió que fuera su pareja. Que equivocada estaba Kagome al pensar que Inuyasha podía sentir amor por ella.

Y así fue como termino en esta terrible situación, su corazón estaba roto, su vestido mojado se arrastraba por el suelo, no recordaba donde había dejado sus tacones y su maquillare era un desastre; si alguien hubiera ido tras ella cuando salió corriendo del instituto tal vez esta historia hubiera sido diferente y mucho menos trágica.

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo, háganme saber les ha gustado


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, espero que les guste como va quedando la historia

 **disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, la historia me pertenece a mi.

* * *

Capitulo 2: Error, Fortuna o Treta del destino.

...

El sonido de una alarma la despertó, estaba a punto de apagarla cuando recordó que ella no tenía alarmas en su habitación; trago en seco mientras observaba detenidamente la habitación en la que había despertado, paredes azules con algunos cuadros de lobos adornándolas, un escritorio lleno de papeles desordenados, algunos arrugados y otros rotos, y una guitarra negra con la letra K pintada en su caja.

¡Qué estúpida!- se maldijo Kagome al darse cuenta de donde estaba y lo que había hecho. Estaba por ponerse de pie y salir de ahí corriendo cuando una voz la interrumpió:

-Veo que ya despertaste- dijo el chico parado en la entrada su habitación. Kagome conocía muy bien al dueño de esa voz.

-Hola Koga- dijo la chica mientras soltaba un largo suspiro resignándose a tener que afrontar la situación y dirigió su mirada hacia el chico; su expresión de resignación cambio por completo cuando se topo con tal escena: Koga sin camisa y en calzoncillos sonteniendo una bandeja con lo que parecían panqueques y zumo de naranja. El chico sabía muy bien como calmar el mal carácter de Kagome, los panqueques era su mayor debilidad.

\- Esta es mi ofrenda de "no me mates"- dijo Koga a la vez que ponía la bandeja en la cama y se sentaba frente a Kagome. – aunque realmente debería ser al revés, después de todo tu abusaste de mi – dijo a la vez que una sonrisa gigantesca adornaba su rostro.

¡Eres un imbécil Koga!- grito la pelinegra con la boca llena de panqueques – si no fuera porque están deliciosos ya estarías muerto – menciono antes de darle un trago al zumo.

-Vale, entonces digamos que los dos somos culpables – dijo el chico para calmar el ambiente, sabía que Kagome se ponía temperamental por las mañanas.

Luego de desayunar Kagome se dio una ducha y tomo ropa de Koga para vestirse, su vestido de la noche anterior había quedado arruinado y sus zapatos no tenía ni idea de donde estaban, cuando termino de arreglarse Koga se ofreció a llevarla a casa; en el camino tuvieron una charla bastante normal para ellos:

-Kagome, sobre anoche…- no término de hablar ya que la chica lo interrumpió – no importa Koga, lo que sucedió es que te llame porque me perdí, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuanto había caminado y como el buen amigo que eres saliste a buscarme y me llevaste a tu casa porque yo no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado, me desahogue contigo mientras bebíamos, nos emborrachamos y tuvimos sexo-.

Wow!, tu sí que eres directa nena- dijo Koga con una sonrisa mientras mantenía su vista en el camino- entonces lo mejor será que no le demos importancia a esto-.

Kagome estaba agradecida, Koga era muy comprensivo, se conocían desde hacía años, el siempre la había apoyado en los momentos difíciles, cuando su hermana e Inuyasha salieron en su primera cita Koga paso toda la tarde con ella para distraerla; Él siempre había estado a su lado en los momentos más tristes de su vida y en verdad le agradecía, incluso ahora, luego de no verlo por casi dos años él la ayudo de inmediato.

-Oe! Ya estamos en la ciudad, dime en donde voy a dejarte- el chico la saco de sus pensamientos, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, Koga vivía en afuera de la ciudad, casi entrando al bosque, él siempre se sintió muy unido a la naturaleza y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad consiguió una cabaña en ese lugar alejado del caos de la ciudad.

-Mi casa está bien, si mis sospechas son correctas Kikyo paso la noche en casa de Inuyasha, así que no hay nadie en casa- dijo Kagome con un nudo en su garganta.

-Bien- Koga no sabía que más decir, no era el momento para decirle a Kagome lo que en verdad pensaba de la situación; por ahora solo debía dejar que se desahogara y asimilara lo que había ocurrido para poder tener una conversación decente con ella.

La noche anterior se había sorprendido bastante cuando recibió una llamada de ella, y más aun cuando la escucho llorando y al parecer no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, vaya si había sido un problema tranquilizar lo suficiente a Kagome por teléfono para que lograra describirle lo que había a su alrededor; cuando la llevo a su casa y esta le contó lo que había pasado tuvo que esforzarse de sobremanera para no salir de inmediato a buscar a ese bastardo y partirle la cara.

-Koga.. yo ..- la escucho decir de repente, Kagome tenía la mirada gacha ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo, algo muy característico en ella; Koga no pudo evitar sonreír al ver esa escena, la chica tartamudeando tratando de decirle algo, eso lo hizo extrañar los viejos tiempos.

-tú lo sientes y esperas que pueda perdonarte por lo que paso hace dos pues sabes que fue tu culpa, estas muy arrepentida de haber metido la pata, te gustaría que nuestra amistad volviera a ser la de antes, porque soy una persona muy valiosa para ti- dijo el chico sonriente mientras mantenía su vista en el camino – ¿me ha faltado agregar algo?-.

Kagome quedo estupefacta, Koga le había robado las palabras de la boca – emm no, lo dijiste todo exactamente como yo lo haría-.

-Ok, entonces me toca expresar lo que siento al respecto: primero y muy importante, nada es tu culpa, si tenemos que poner a un culpable soy yo; arruine todo cuando acepte ser tu novio sabiendo que lo hacías por despecho hacia Inuyasha y lo empeore cuando exigí demasiado de esa relacion-.

-No Koga, no digas eso, yo fui quien te lo pidió, solo te utilice para tratar de olvidar a Inuyasha, nunca debí hacer eso con mi mejor amigo, yo..- no pudo terminar pues Koga la interrumpió.

-Nena déjame acabar lo que estaba diciendo- dijo el chico soltando un suspiro para reanudar su discurso anterior- bien, digamos que ambos somos culpables, ambos éramos muy jóvenes y no supimos manejar bien las cosas; yo te perdone hace mucho tiempo, pero nuestra amistad no puede ser como antes, los dos cambiamos durante estos años, no puedo prometerte que todo será igual, pero si te aseguro que siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites –Kagome o sabia que decir, Koga si que había madurado, o al menos eso creyó hasta que el idiota agrego – Es decir, ya conoces el camino a mi casa, la próxima vez que algo te pase puedes visitarme y con gusto tendré sexo contigo de nuevo! Jajajajaja – .

-ERES UN IDIOTA KOGA!-le grito tratando de poner una cara de enojo, pero no logro contener la risa que el comentario del chico le había provocado, él sí que sabia como terminar con broche de oro.

Los continuaron riendo e hicieron bromas al respecto, cuando finalmente llegaron a casa de la chica, se despidieron y prometieron verse de nuevo muy pronto, Kagome vio como el chico se alejaba en su auto hasta que ya no pudo divisarlo, entonces se dispuso a entrar a su casa, pero lo que encontró cuando abrió la puerta principal la dejo sin palabras. Si uno de ellos no hubiera notado su presencia quien sabe cuánto tiempo se habría quedado ahí parada como una idiota viendo tal escena.

-¡Kagome! – El solo escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del chico hizo que su corazón se acelerara, pero esta vez no era de amor, oh no, esta vez sí que estaba cabreada.

* * *

bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

la historia es mía y los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

Capitulo 3: Mejor amigo

...

Kagome paseo su mirada analizando toda la escena, Inuyasha y Kikyo se encontraban en la cocina, su hermana tenía el cabello despeinado y lleno de harina, su rostro también estaba emblanquecido y tenía una sonrisa que no pudo hacer más que irritarla; la chica estaba en calzoncillos y traía puesta la camisa de Inuyasha, y el susodicho estaba sin camisa usando solamente sus pantalones, Kagome no pudo evitar reparar en el bien trabajado torso del chico que ahora estaba manchado de harina, su mirada subió hasta el rostro del chico y vio una sonrisa igual a la de su hermana. Ninguno se había percatado de su presencia.

Kagome cerró sus manos en puños, todo en esa escena la ponía furiosa; los recuerdos y sentimientos que había experimentado la noche anterior formaron un torbellino en su interior; cuando el chico tomo a Kikyo entre sus brazos y la besó Kagome estallo por completo, si que estaba molesta, como podía Inuyasha estar tan contento, es que ni siquiera se había percatado de la ausencia de ella la noche anterior; su ceño se frunció cuando escucho la voz del peliblanco diciendo su nombre con un toque de sorpresa.

Kagome le dirigió una mirada fulminante, mientras observaba como el semblante del chico mostraba confusión.

* * *

-¿Kagome, te pasa algo?- pregunto Inuyasha confundido mientras se separaba de Kikyo y salía de la cocina en dirección a donde estaba Kagome, él estaba por poner su mano sobre el hombro de la chica cuando para su sorpresa esta lo esquivo avanzando hacia su hermana.

Inuyasha se quedo con su brazo alzado en el aire mientras escuchaba los pasos de Kagome detrás de él, no entendía para nada el comportamiento de su amiga, ella no era así, nunca antes lo había rechazado ni le había dirigido tal mirada; todo eso lo confundía.

* * *

-Parece que las cosas entre ustedes dos ya se arreglaron- comentó Kagome mientras llegaba a donde estaba su hermana, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por relajar su expresión.

\- ¿Somos tan obvios?- dijo Kikyo avergonzada dirigiendo su mirada hacia Inuyasha. Kagome no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermana estaba más roja que un tomate, nunca la había visto así; un dolor en su pecho hizo que Kagome dejara de ver fijamente a Kikyo, estaba tan…. Celosa.

Ella quería estar en el lugar de su hermana, lo deseaba tanto; Kagome despejo de inmediato esos pensamientos de su mente y tratando de hacer la mejor sonrisa que pudo dijo:

-Creo que necesitan tomar clases de discreción- Kagome no podía soportarlo más, tenía que irse de ahí lo más pronto posible o estallaría y descargaría todo su enojo sobre Inuyasha.

* * *

Inuyasha se giro sobre sus talones cuando finalmente la escucho hablar, no sonaba molesta, pero había algo raro en su voz, estaba a punto de comentar algo cuando sintió la mirada de Kikyo en él, cuando volteo a verla se quedo embelesado, Kikyo estaba sonrojada, se veía muy linda, pero su atención cambio a Kagome cuando la escucho bromear con Kikyo, eso lo desoriento, si que estaba actuando raro, ella nunca bromeaba con su hermana.

* * *

Kagome estaba por inventarse algo y salir de ahí cuando sintió la mano de Inuyasha sobre su hombro, se giro de inmediato soltándose de su agarre y se sorprendió cuando vio la cara sonriente del chico.

-Estábamos a punto de hacer el desayuno, ¿te nos unes?- dijo el peliblanco a la vez que se paraba al lado de Kikyo y la tomaba de la cintura.

-ehhh no, ya he comido algo antes de venir- dijo la chica con una sonrisa incomoda en su rostro; fue un gran alivio cuando su hermana le dijo que no importaba dándole la oportunidad perfecta para despedirse de la pareja y salir de la habitación, ya se había dado la vuelta y se dirigía a su cuarto cuando la voz de su hermana la detuvo de golpe.

* * *

-espera un momento Kagome, ¿De quién es la ropa que estas usando?- la voz de Kikyo lo hizo mover su vista de la estufa hacia Kagome, ella aun estaba de espaldas, y tenía la cabeza gacha; entonces Inuyasha reparo en el atuendo que tenía su amiga, todas sus prendas eran de hombre, por alguna razón esto le causó un poco de molestia.

-debo suponer que no pasaste la noche en casa de Sango como yo esperaba- nuevamente la voz de su novia lo saco que de sus pensamientos y lo obligo a subir su mirada hasta el rostro de Kagome quien ya se había dado la vuelta, el ver a su amiga así había provocado que se sumergiera en su cabeza tratando de recordar si Kagome alguna vez le había hablado de algún chico, y sin darse cuenta se había quedando viendo a un punto fijo hasta ese momento.

La mirada de Kagome mostraba…. ¿vergüenza?, esto era nuevo para Inuyasha, ver a su mejor amiga sonrojada era enigmático, no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en su rostro analizando cada parte de este, sus labios ligeramente fruncidos, su mirada baja y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, simplemente adorable.

* * *

¿Donde estuviste anoche Kagome?- la pregunta de su hermana hizo que olvidara todo su enojo y su mente viajo a los recuerdos de la noche anterior, no podía decirle a su hermana lo que había hecho, se sintió avergonzada por un momento y luego su furia volvió, no le iba a dar el gusto a Kikyo de satisfacer su curiosidad, podía notar por el tono de su voz que estaba llena de ella; de pronto su mirada se posó en Inuyasha, la estaba viendo fijamente, y estaba sonriendo, esto no hizo más que aumentar su furia contra el chico, ya no podía contenerse más, necesitaba sacar todo su enojo y sabía exactamente que decir para herirlo.

Me quede en casa de mi mejor amigo, pensé que ustedes querrían estar a solas luego de que se reconciliaron – dijo mirando fijamente a su hermana y tratando de sonar lo más neutral posible. – La verdad solo venia a cambiarme de ropa, tengo planes para esta tarde-

Inuyasha la observo caminar por el pasillo hasta que entro a su habitación, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos cerradas en puños, estaba enfadado, aun podía escuchar la voz de Kagome refiriendo a alguien como SU MEJOR AMIGO, y no estaba hablando de él, no entendía porque pero eso lo había hecho enojar, ¿Es que acaso él no significaba lo mismo para Kagome como lo hacia ella par él?

* * *

eso es todo por hoy.

prometo subir capitulo mas seguido, ya estoy por terminar el que sigue, posiblemente mañana lo suba :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia si me pertenece.

* * *

 **EL AMOR TE MATA ?**

...

Capitulo 4: El día que te conocí

Tenía más de una hora sentada allí, en su banca preferida del parque central de la ciudad; después de haber paseado un buen rato en su bicicleta por toda la ciudad había terminado allí, en su lugar favorito; una sonrisa melancólica adorno su rostro mientras prestaba atención a unos pequeños niños que jugaban con un balón frente a ella, los recuerdos de su infancia se hicieron presentes, especialmente los de ese día, el día que lo conoció.

**FLASHBACK**

La pequeña Kagome de 5 años estaba escondida tras un enorme árbol, su hermana siempre la encontraba cuando jugaban a las escondidas pero esta vez se había asegurado de esconderse muy bien, en serio quería ganar, Kikyo le había prometido que si lograba vencerla en las escondidas la dejaría comerse su postre durante la cena; y Kagome no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de tener doble ración de postre, especialmente porque esta noche tocaba nieve de chocolate ¡su favorita!

Estaba tan concentrada saboreándose la nieve de chocolate en su mente que no se percato del balón que se dirigía directo hacia ella a toda velocidad, siento un fuerte dolor en su mejilla y su vista se nublo por un momento, el golpe había logrado tumbarla al suelo.

Kagome vio a un niño de pelo blanco correr hacia ella a toda velocidad hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a ella – ¿estás bien?- le pregunto el pequeño con una notoria preocupación en su rostro.

-¡eso me dolió mucho!- exclamo Kagome mientras se sobaba su mejilla y hacia un puchero con su rostro. El niño inmediatamente se agacho frente a ella y su expresión era de pánico – ¡yo de verdad lo siento!, no era mi intención lastimarte, pateé el balón con demasiada fuerza !Perdóname por favor!

Kagome había quedado tan embelesada con los ojos miel del chico que solamente reacciono cuando él se puso de pie y le extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse – me llamo Inuyasha, y ¿tu?

-Ka…Kagome – dijo la pequeña completamente sonrojada, estaba tan nerviosa, ese niño era muy lindo.

\- Kagome- repitió el chico para sí mismo – es un lindo nombre, me gusta- dijo dedicándole una enorme sonrisa a la niña frente a él.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ese día comenzó todo, ella conoció a Inuyasha y él conoció a su hermana; los tres se hicieron amigos, y pasaron muchas tardes jugando en ese mismo parque hasta que un día su hermana e Inuyasha comenzaron a salir en citas y dejaron de pasar tiempo con ella.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta ya había comenzado a anochecer, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la hora; su cabeza era un remolino de emociones, luego de pensarlo por mucho tiempo había tomado una decisión; sabia que luego de eso su relación con Inuyasha nunca volvería a ser igual, y eso le dolía en el alma; sin embargo, era lo mejor para ella, esta vez seria egoísta y pondría su bienestar antes que todo.

"Se alejaría de Inuyasha así tuviera que desaparecer del planeta".

Con esto en mente se puso de pie, monto su bicicleta y se dirigió a su casa; la decisión estaba tomada.

* * *

Este capitulo es mas corto que los otros, quise dedicarlo totalmente a Kagome para que ella aclarara totalmente sus pensamientos, y bueno, esta es la calma que viene antes de la tormenta :o


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia si me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 5: El universo esta a favor y en contra

...

Habían pasado dos días desde que Kagome vio a Inuyasha por última vez la mañana después del baile, su táctica de evasión estaba funcionando a la perfección, elimino a Inuyasha de todas sus redes sociales y borro su número de contacto; guardo en una caja todas fotos y recuerdos de él que tenía en su habitación, y como si el universo estuviera a su favor Inuyasha no había dado señales de vida cerca de su casa, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente para la pelinegra, inclusive había comenzado a sentirse más alegre, con sus emociones más estables, y si sus ojos y su cerebro no la engañaban hasta su piel se veía más reluciente.

Esa noche encontraba cómodamente escuchando música con su grabadora mientras cantaba y bailaba descalza por toda su habitación, solo vestía una blusa de tirantes color crema y unos shorts cortos y holgados de color morado claro; realmente la estaba pasando bien, se movía al compás rápido de la canción dando brinquitos y moviendo sus caderas al ritmo, su larga cabellera negra totalmente suelta se meneaba de un lado a otro y de arriba para abajo armonizando perfectamente con los movimientos de la chica.

Para la siguiente canción tomo su cepillo y lo utilizo de micrófono mientras cantaba a todo fulgor y se mecía lentamente por toda la habitación, no pudo evitar pensar en Inuyasha con la letra de la canción, las emociones se acumularon dentro ella y comenzó a cantar cada vez con más sentimiento, cerro sus ojos y en su mente solo estaba la imagen del chico peliplata de ojos dorados; se dejó llevar tanto por la canción que ni siquiera escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

Cuando la canción termino Kagome estaba de espaldas a la puerta aun con los ojos cerrados y algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro, los recuerdos la habían puesto emotiva, tenía su cabeza gacha y sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con sus manos posadas sobre sus hombros; de pronto algo la sobresalto, era el sonido de aplausos y provenían de detrás de ella, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa e inmediatamente se limpió las lágrimas para darse vuelta y ver al intruso.

-¡wow! Siempre me ha encantado como cantas pero esta vez mu pusiste la piel de gallina- dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

Kagome se quedó inmóvil sin girarse aún, su rostro se puso rojo de golpe, y en su mente maldecía al cielo, al universo y al karma por ponerla en esta situación tan vergonzosa; trago saliva, respiro hondo, acomodo su cabello con sus manos y se giró dispuesta a terminar esa situación lo más rápido posible.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- La chica fijo su mirada en el joven de cabellera blanca que se encontraba recargado cómodamente en el marco de la puerta, vestía unos jeans azules rotos de las rodillas que lo hacían lucir tremendamente sexy, una camisa blanca de manga corta y encima de esta una camisa de franela roja con cuadros negros, de su cuello colgaba un dije de plata en forma de espada, Kagome se lo había regalado hace algunos años.

-mmmm lo suficiente como para saber que he encontrado a la mejor cantante del mundo- dijo esto último dedicándole una sonrisa ladina a la pelinegra.

-Inuyasha sabes que odio que invadan mi privacidad- Kagome quería terminar esa conversación de inmediato y que él se largara de ahí.

-por supuesto que lo sé, toque tu puerta y como tu continuaste cantando lo tome como una invitación a escuchar un concierto privado- la sonrisa del chico se ensancho y su mirada se mostró juguetona. El rostro de Kagome que recién había vuelto a su color se tornó rojo de nuevo pero esta vez fue del coraje, Inuyasha sí que sabía cómo enfurecerla.

-oye cálmate, no te enojes solo por esto, es solo que en serio me encanta escucharte cantar y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad, además, en mi opinión está ha sido la mejor interpretación que has hecho, lo sentí demasiado real, ¿es que acaso se la dedicaste a un amor que no pudo ser o algo así?-.

El semblante de la chicha se suavizo y su sonrojo aumento, agacho su mirada y solo atinó a decir un muy nervioso – po…por supuesto que no, como se te ocurre, ¡eres un idiota!-.

La sonrisa de Inuyasha se esfumo en cuanto la escucho decir eso, él solo lo había dicho en broma pero al parecer había acertado, su semblante se puso serio, por alguna extraña razón eso le molestaba, el que Kagome le dedicara canciones a algún chico le ponía los pelos de punta, lo peor es que no entendía porque se sentía así, lo mismo le había sucedido cuando la escucho nombrar a "su mejor amigo", tan solo de recordarlo su enfado aumento; se sentía indignado al estar descubriendo cosas que su mejor amiga le oculto ¿Quién demonios es el tipo que la inspira a cantar sobre desamor?, en serio se moría de curiosidad por saberlo, pero su enfado y su orgullo no le permitieron continuar con el tema.

-Ya ya, dejémoslo así, vamos cámbiate que ya es tarde- dijo desviando el tema, cuando estuviera más calmado le preguntaría.

-¿tarde para qué?- Kagome reacciono de inmediato, ella no podía irse con Inuyasha, si lo hacia todos los esfuerzos de los últimos días para alejarse de él habrían sido en vano.

-¿No te lo dijo Kikyo?- Inuyasha se estaba desesperando –dijo que ya estabas al tanto, pero por lo visto no es así – soltó un largo suspiro para luego proseguir – nana tuvo una crisis, lograron estabilizarla pero aun esta grave, Kikyo me llamo hace media hora para avisarme y pedirme que pasara por ti, dijo que tú me estarías esperando, y también dijo que el doctor dijo que posiblemente nana no pasaría la noche-.

De inmediato Kagome corrió a su armario para cambiarse, estaba a punto de quitarse el short cuando recordó que Inuyasha seguía en el marco de la puerta – ¡oye idiota, sal para que pueda cambiarme!-.

Una vez Inuyasha cerró la puerta la chica se cambió a una velocidad impresionante, se puso unos jeans sencillos, y una blusa de manga larga azul; no tenía tiempo para arreglarse demasiado, tenía que ir con su nana, si Kikyo le había mandado recoger es porque era grave y no quería perder el tiempo.

Salió de su casa y sin detenerse a pensarlo subió al auto de Inuyasha.

* * *

Nana, había sido su niñera desde que tenía memoria, sus padres habían pasado la gran parte del tiempo ocupados fundando su gran empresa; cuando conoció a Inuyasha y los padres de ambos se conocieron y se volvieron socios y mejores amigos Inuyasha comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo en su casa y también se hizo afín a Nana; para ambos, Kagome e Inuyasha, Nana se había transformado en una segunda madre, y su lazo con ella se volvió aún más fuerte cuando sucedió el trágico accidente en el que murieron sus padres; Nana había estado con ambos en el funeral, y aunque ya no hubiera un sueldo que pagar, ella siguió a su lado y nunca los abandono; hasta hace un año cuando cayó enferma.

Kagome no podía evitar preocuparse por la mujer que era como una madre para ella, esperaba que no fuera tan grave como Inuyasha le había dado a entender.

-cálmate Kagome, sabremos que sucede cuando lleguemos a casa de nana- dijo el chico en un intento por tranquilizar a su amiga.

\- por dios Inuyasha, no puedo calmarme, es que yo se los dije, debimos internarla en un hospital y no mantenerla en su casa, así habría tenido una mejor atención médica, pero Nana y ustedes son tan testarudos…- la pelinegra no pudo terminar de hablar, Inuyasha la había interrumpido abruptamente.

-ya basta, no quiero escuchar reclamos, ahora necesitas calmarte antes de que lleguemos, no hay que darle más preocupaciones a Nana, ya sufrió suficiente por hoy- con esto último continuaron el resto del trayecto en silencio.

Aparcaron el auto justo frente a la casa, y bajaron del coche a toda prisa, Kagome iba adelante, saco su copia de la llave de la entrada y trato de insertarla en el ovillo de la puerta, pero estaba tan nerviosa que pudo, Inuyasha le arrebato la llave de las manos y abrió la puerta rápidamente.

Todo estaba oscuro.

-¡SORPRESA!- ambos escucharon un grupo de voces a la vez que las luces se encendían.

"esta vez de verdad la mato" pensó Kagome tratando de aparentar calma; no quería arruinar el momento, pero en cuanto tuviera un momento a solas con su hermana correría la sangre.

* * *

hola, espero que les guste este cap, denme su opinión sobre el rumbo que esta tomando la historia, me interesa saber que piensan :D

si alguien se pregunto acerca de que canción estaba cantando Kagome, era "te dejo en libertad" de ha ash"

y bueno, siempre que escribo pongo música para inspirarme, y mientras escribía este capitulo me surgió la idea de compartir con ustedes la canción que escuche durante la creación de cada capitulo; asi que a partir de ahora estaré poniendo en los créditos la o las canciones que me inspiraron el cap.

la canción de hoy es : "El malo" de Jesse y Joy.


	6. Chapter 6

lamento haber tardado en subir capitulo, pronto subiré varios capítulos juntos!

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de Inuyasha le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. La historia si me pertenece.

* * *

Capitulo 6: La gota que derramó el vaso

...

En la sala colgaba un letrero enorme que decía: "Suerte en tu viaje Inuyasha, te extrañaremos"; había globos y serpentinas por toda la casa, la música sonaba a todo volumen mientras algunos chicos del instituto y algunas otras personas que Kagome no reconocía bailaban y bebían cerveza.

 _*flasback*_

 _-"Una fiesta sorpresa" – se había defendido Kikyo cuando la llevo a una habitación para hablar seriamente con ella – "no te pongas así hermanita, organice esta fiesta para despedir a Inu antes de que se vaya por tanto tiempo al extranjero, Nana me presto su casa para que así él no sospechara nada"- ._

 _Kagome no podía creerlo, su hermana la había utilizado como parte del engaño para la fiesta y lo peor de todo fue la mentira que implemento, como podría siquiera pensar en jugar con algo como la salud de su Nana; Kagome estaba furiosa y se lo dejo saber a su hermana, pero por supuesto esta no le dio importancia –"no seas una agua fiestas Kagome y disfruta de la fiesta, después de todo Inuyasha es tu amigo, toma" – le dijo mientras le daba el vaso rojo con cerveza que había estado bebiendo – "a ver si un poco de alcohol te relaja ese carácter que te cargas"- y acto seguido salió de la habitación dejando a una Kagome completamente furiosa._

 _*fin del flasback*_

Y ahora la pelinegra se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala observando a los idiotas que habían asistido a la fiesta mientras se tomaba un par de cervezas. Su enojo había disminuido considerablemente –"tal vez Kikyo tenga razón y solo debería disfrutar de la fiesta"- con este pensamiento en mente se levantó del sofá y se unió al grupo de jóvenes que bailaban en la sala al ritmo de la música.

* * *

Inuyasha se encontraba en el patio charlando con sus compañeros de clase, la fiesta lo había sorprendido bastante, al principio se molestó por la horrible mentira que su novia le había dicho pero decidió relajarse y disfrutar de la que sería su última fiesta antes de irse; y eso era lo que estaba haciendo, de verdad estaba disfrutando de la fiesta, pero eso cambio cuando cierta chica capto su atención.

El sonido de la multitud haciendo escándalo hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia la sala, Kagome estaba parada sobre la mesa bailando al compás de la música mientras sostenía en su mano un vaso rojo con cerveza y todos a su alrededor la alentaban a seguir moviéndose.

Inuyasha se quedó hipnotizado con los movimientos de la pelinegra, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo y sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica.

* * *

Todo sucedió tan rápido que Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo para ponerse a pensar en lo que sus acciones provocarían. Dos chicos habían subido a la mesa para bailar con Kagome y la chica no se negó, estaban demasiado cerca lo cual hizo que Inuyasha se molestara, y cuando uno de ellos puso sus manos sobre la cadera de la pelinegra el cuerpo de Inuyasha se movió por si solo; no fue sino hasta que estaba conduciendo su auto con Kagome ebria en el asiento del copiloto que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: había golpeado a un chico, metido a Kagome en su auto y se había fugado de la fiesta que su novia le había organizado.

"estoy loco" se dijo a sí mismo un par de veces, podía sentir la adrenalina que todavía recorría su cuerpo, no entendía esa maraña de sentimientos y sensaciones que lo habían invadido hace un momento, en serio estaba tratando de calmarse, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y las soltaba lentamente, pero le era muy difícil dejar de fruncir su ceño, ¡está furioso! Furiosos con los tipos que se habían tratado de sobrepasar con Kagome, pero más furioso estaba con la chica que se encontraba a su lado más ebria de lo que jamás la había visto, ella sí que lo había hecho rabiar, ¿Cómo había sido tan inconsciente para beber de tal manera? ¿Es que acaso seguía siendo una niña pequeña que necesita que la estén cuidando? Si, definitivamente todavía era una pequeña necesitada de protección, de su protección, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando este pensamiento lo invadió, definitivamente esa chica era capaz de llevarlo de un sentimiento a otro con una sola acción suya, suspiro resignado, definitivamente tendría una seria charla con ella cuando se encontrara sobria; sin más acelero en dirección a su departamento.

* * *

Despertó abruptamente cuando un chorro de agua fría cayó encima de ella, reacciono bruscamente queriendo alejarse de la heladez del agua pero un par de manos se lo impidieron y la introdujeron de nuevo bajo el agua, parpadeo un par de veces y se quitó el agua de sus ojos con las manos para entonces voltear con su cruel verdugo.

-¿ya desesperaste o necesitas más tiempo en la ducha?- le dijo Inuyasha en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron; estaba totalmente atónita, ¿Cómo es que había terminado con Inuyasha a su lado en la ducha y el semi desnudo? - ¡Pero qué demonios!- soltó a la vez que en su rostro revela lo sorprendida y confundida que estaba.

* * *

bueno aquí termina este capitulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

por favor, háganme saber si les gusto y que piensan del rumbo que esta tomando la historia, leer sus comentarios me motiva a continuar mas rápido con la historia, ya que se que hay quienes la están siguiendo.

continuando con la dinámica que les había comentado en el capitulo anterior, la canción que inspiro este capitulo es: "Otras vidas" de Carlos Rivera


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. Un corazón roto que sigue amándolo

...

El agua caía directo sobre ella haciendo que su fleco se pegara a su rostro, así como su ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo que había comenzado a temblar por el frio, se abrazó a si misma frotando sus brazos para calentarse, entonces sintió como las manos de Inuyasha que estaban posadas sobre sus hombros bajaban por sus brazos hasta detenerse encima de las suyas causándole un pequeño sobresalto, de inmediato dirigió su mirada al chico que la veía fijamente con una expresión seria, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera todo su cuerpo, Inuyasha parecía estar muy enojado.

El ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso, el chico no dejaba de observarla y su expresión no cambiaba; eso solo la puso más nerviosa, y no era para menos, tenía al chico del que estuvo enamorada toda su vida frente a ella, totalmente empapado de agua, mechones de su cabello corto se pegaba a los lados de su rostro, su mirada fija en la suya y ¡su torso!, su bello y escultural torso desnudo, si no fuera por las manos de él que aprisionaban las suyas seguramente ya habría acariciado cada centímetro de ese bien trabajado tórax.

Sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora cuando el chico sin despegar su mirada de la suya, comenzó a acercarse y agacharse ligeramente hacia ella, un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro a la vez que solo un pensamiento la acechaba ¡¿Va a besarme?!

Cerro los ojos muy nerviosa, lista para sentir los labios del chico unirse a los suyos, pero pasaron los segundos y no los sentía, entonces abrió sus ojos cuando el agua dejo de caer sobre ellos.

Inuyasha había cerrado la llave que se encontraba justo detrás de ella, por eso es que se había acercado tanto, y ella como una completa estúpida pensó que el chico que la había tenido en la friendzone por tantos años finalmente había decidido besarla; sintió como su corazón que apenas había comenzado a sanar comenzaba a agrietarse de nuevo y las lágrimas parecían querer escapar de sus ojos.

…..

La tomo del brazo y la saco de la ducha sin decir ni una palabra; la llevo a su habitación y la sentó en la orilla de su cama para luego dirigirse a su closet y buscar algo de ropa seca para ambos.

-cámbiate aquí, yo lo hare en el baño- le dijo a la chica mientras le extendía una toalla y ropa seca, pero al parecer ella no lo había escuchado, la joven tenía la mirada perdida y sus manos se aferraban a la sabana de la cama - ¡kagome reacciona!- dijo más fuerte, a lo que ella volteo a verlo confundida – te he dicho que tomes esto para secarte y cambiarte – le repitió en un tono más neutro mientras dejaba las prendas en la cama y se dirigía a la salida de la habitación, justo antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo y dijo – sal cuando estés lista, tenemos que hablar - .

Se dirigió a su estudio y allí se cambió, en silencio, metido en sus pensamientos, preparándose mentalmente para la seria discusión que tendría con su mejor amiga, él estaba por irse lejos durante mucho tiempo y no quería estar preocupado por ella, tenía que asegurarse de que ella era capaz de cuidar de sí misma y no cometería tonterías como las de esa noche.

Soltando un suspiro salió en dirección a la cocina para prepararle un café a la joven.

* * *

Sus manos temblaban mientas se cambiaba de ropa, estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos y le estaba costando demasiado; todos sus esfuerzos de los últimos días para olvidar a Inuyasha habían sido en vano, él tenía tanta influencia en sus ser que con una sola mirada lograba estremecerla, con un solo roce lograba derrumbar sus defensas, y lo peor de todo es que su corazón la traicionaba sin importar lo herido que estuviera, aun y cuando se estaba rompiendo cada vez en más pedazos, su corazón latía por él.

Sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, ya estaba cansada de siempre sentirse herida y simplemente sobrellevarlo, esta vez en serio se olvidaría de Inuyasha, aun si eso significaba nunca volver a verlo.

Decidida salió de la habitación del chico, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente, lo vio de espaldas sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, lo observo detenidamente, esta sería la última vez que lo vería, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca de manga corta y unos pantaloncillos grises, su cabello estaba alborotado y húmedo; lo contemplo unos segundos más para luego encaminarse a la puerta principal en silencio, tratando de no llamar su atención, lo mejor era salir de ahí sin ser vista, no quería que una pelea fuera su ultimo recuerdo de él, con esto en mente abrió con cuidado la puerta para salir de ahí.

* * *

La escucho abrir la puerta de la habitación, sin embargo decidió esperar a que ella se acercara para ofrecerle café, pero paso un minuto y no lo hizo, podía sentir su mirada posada en él, pensó que tal vez estaba avergonzada y no se atrevía a enfrentarlo, estaba debatiéndose si pararse y acercarse a ella o esperar, cuando escucho sus pequeños pasos moverse, entonces lo supo, ja! Dios! Si aún era tan infantil, se iría para evitar el regaño! , suspiro en un intento de mantener la calma mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la puerta principal.

la puerta se estaba abriendo y en un rápido movimiento posó su mano sobre esta para cerrarla de nuevo, quedando él atrás de Kagome.

* * *

Sintió su aliento en su nuca y su cuerpo se estremeció, la puerta había sido cerrada por su mano, la cual seguía apoyada en está, haciendo que el cuerpo de Inuyasha la acorralara.

-¿Pensabas irte sin despedirte? - lo escucho susurrar en su oído.

* * *

que capitulo tan emocionante!

canción que inspiro este capitulo: "close to you" - The Carpenters


End file.
